MVP - My Valuable Player
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Just the perks of having Shohoku's hot-headed, star shooting guard as your boyfriend. Mitsui/OC one-shot


The sunlight seeped through window, basking the inside with its warmth. The room welcomed in the golden rays of light, where there was nothing to hide but the two bodies tangled in one bed. Other than that were clothes littered on the floor, some by the foot of the bed, caused by last night's tryst.

The sun kissed the bodies of two unconscious figures, giving a healthy glow.

The sun hit the eyes of a certain female, who then awoke immediately, nearly blinded by the sun's rays.

Fully awake, she lifted her body to check the time – which read six forty-one, she ought to get out of bed and prepare breakfast. But then she also happened to realize how, per usual, she was tangled up against a big and warm muscled body, wrapping itself around her like a vine.

She turned with a smile, meeting the most beautiful sight – _him_.

He looked so peaceful, at ease, as opposed to his everyday scowl. She giggled, he appealed to her as some tsundere, to which he'd rebuke every time.

Leaning up, she presses the softest of kiss on his lips, "Good morning, Mitsui."

Carefully she untangles herself from him, as to not wake him up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she hissed at the pain down her lower regions and blushed.

Looking around their shared room, she realized what a mess it was – the clothes especially, were everywhere. Picking up his jersey from the floor, she puts it on, pulling her hair out afterwards, and then went to do her morning rituals.

Once done, she came back to their room, finding him still asleep.

He sure was a heavy sleeper, she thought to herself.

Deciding to let him sleep more, she picked up their clothes from the floor, threw them in the hamper, and prepared his uniform on the side. It was still early; their first class wouldn't be until nine.

Dressed in a red and black Shohuko jersey, exposing her creamy long legs, she smiled to herself at her boyfriend's scent. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching his sleeping frame. She bit her lip as she watched the rise and fall of his muscular back and can't help but blush from remembering how she drew her nails down from last night's passion.

It was just like any other night, he picked her up from work, and they got caught on a certain topic which has somehow led to a series of kissing, making out, eventually with them to bed in the end.

Last night was like any other night – full of passion, full of heat, full of wanton desire, and full of affection spoken through their actions.

Despite herself, she found herself smiling.

She stroked her fingers through his dark bluish hair, making him hum in his sleep.

He was Hisashi Mitsui, the star MVP and shooter of their university.

And she was Asahira Namie, a simple student assistant.

She would have never expected for them to become a couple, having completely different personalities after all.

Funny how something like them happened, how magical it all seemed, how everything fell into place. It seems like yesterday when they first met.

* * *

 **Four years ago…**

 _It was just one of those regular school days – lunchtime to be more precise, when it happened._

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _Disoriented, the dark-haired lad blearily opens his eyes, blinded by the sun's light at first before closing them. The next time he opens them, the first thing he sees, he swore it must've been an angel._

 _"_ _Hisashi-kun, are you alright?" she asked him worriedly._

 _He had to blink twice, to realize that there was a person before him. A girl, to be exact._

 _All the blood rose to his face, his mind went completely blank._

 _"_ _Hisashi-kun?"_

 _"_ _A-Ah!" he immediately stood up, sitting upright. "U-Uh, yeah."_

 _"_ _Are you hurt?"_

 _Her hair was black, like the colour of coal. She had big eyes, expressive and child-like, twin pools of chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was fair, like porcelain, flawless._

 _He blushed when he realized that he was staring at her for far too long, too long for his liking._

 _"_ _I-I…I'm fine," he grunted. She sighed in relief._

 _He turned away, bashful of the situation. She didn't notice this and instead busied herself with her medicine kit._

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _Smiling lightly, she says, "Asahira Namie."_

* * *

Now on her third year in college, with Education as her major, and on the fourth year of their relationship, Namie could still hardly believe how they came this far.

Mitsui, her beloved Mitsui, was terribly stubborn, hard-headed, had a pride as tall as Mount Fuji, but has a heart of gold, only he doesn't know it.

Time and time again, he's expressed how he's still awed at her patience with him, how, no matter how many times he's lost his cool; she still kept up with him. And no matter what happens, she was always there for him. Which is why he loves her, making her his strength and weakness all at once, she kept him sane, she kept him whole. And very rarely does he come across people like her.

He suddenly grunted, snapping her out of her thoughts, but didn't wake up just yet.

Brushing a strand of hair out of the way, she leaned down to press her lips against the side of his head and whispered, "I love you." And then she left, dressed in nothing but his red Shohuku jersey.

Running her fingers through her hair, she bundled up together and tied it into a messy bun.

Their place wasn't much, but it was home. They had previously lived with Miyagi and Hanamichi, but living with them was hard since Mitsui can't have Namie to himself, having to do the chores and cook for them. Plus, she was the only girl around a household of boys. A year later, Mitsui finally found a place for just the two of them not far from their university.

She smiled as she cooked breakfast, recalling how Mitsui couldn't wait to have her to himself. When they had moved in, with all their belongings piled in the living room, he had her on the living room floor. She still blushes at the memory.

With the omelette done, she fetched for the plates, but was faced with a difficulty when she realized that they were at a cabinet far from her reach. On tiptoes, she tried reaching for it, pushing away the idea of waking up Mitsui just to get it for her; she didn't want to wake him. Still, to no avail, it was out of her reach. Frustrated, she held unto the counter, using it as leverage and lifted herself, her fingers could almost touch the plate, but still, she couldn't reach it. And so, she resulted to something else.

"Good morning," someone called behind her.

Startled, she placed the plate to her chest .

"Mitsui, you scared me there!" she scolded.

"Sorry…" he says offhandedly, distracted with the way his jersey looked on her. It was way too large, ending just by her thighs, and so were the sleeves, he could practically see her breasts. Somewhere south, something immediately turned painfully hard. "Need a hand there?"

"Please."

Helping her down first, he then reaches for the plates with ease, using his height to his advantage. Then he hands out the plate to her, she takes it and sets it on the table.

Walking up to him, she takes his face in her hands, smiles at him warmly and pecks him lightly on the lips, "Good morning, Mitsui."

He grins lazily, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Namie," then leans down for another kiss, only to be stopped by her index finger. His brows crease, she laughs.

"Eat." She tells him, squirming out of his arms. "We have a long day ahead of us."

She sat beside him, and together, they ate. Namie talked about things, the know-hows and all, she was rather animated. Mitsui was only half listening to her, since seeing his girlfriend dressed in nothing but her jersey distracted him. It took him all of his self-control not to take her right here and right now in this kitchen table.

But it was harder than he thought.

For the slightest actions she makes – like pouring herself a glass of milk, leaning over to wipe the rice on his cheeks, or even tucking her hair behind her ear, was enticing, siphoning every ounce of self-control.

"Thank you for the meal."

He blinked at that. Namie was already cleaning up before he knew it, and was completely oblivious to his stare.

"Now go fix yourself up while I wash the dishes," she says in an authoritative tone.

Absentmindedly, he mumbled something incoherent under his breathe, his eyes following her as she headed towards their kitchen.

Not being able to take it anymore, Mitsui stands from his seat, striding towards their kitchen where Namie's back was to him, busy with the dishes. She was so engrossed in washing the dishes that she barely felt his presence behind her.

She had just set the last of the plates when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, his large hands on her waist.

"I'm not sure if I told you this but," in a second, she was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was standing between her legs, hands on her hips. The remaining dishes abandoned. He leaned in, running his nose against her cheek. "you look really good in my jersey."

She stiffened at the huskiness of his voice, which was enough to make her knees weak.

Automatically, even though it was too early for this, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But you'd prefer it off me, right?"

Mitsui's eyes darkened a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Damn right about that."

"So take it off me then," she obliges, tracing the hair on the nape of his neck.

And he did.

Looks like they were going to miss their first class.

* * *

 **I was extremely bored and was dying with my onstanding battle with writer's block. I had to let this out, at least. It's been lying on my documents for forever. It had to come out. So, yeah. Also, I love Mitsui. He's such a dork. Hihi**

 **For some crazy reasons, I made this happen for my OC and Mitsui are parents to OCs (here's the catch) in KnB. I kind of mixed the verse of Slam Dunk and Kuroko no Basket. Funny, is it for naught? Nyehe.**


End file.
